That's The Way I Like It
by Letta
Summary: Yusuke needs help with his homework, how can Kurama 'help' him? ^_^ Y/K COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

By: Letta  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or rights to Yu Yu Hakusho. Apparently, I am in the possession of a computer, though. Or at least have access to one.  
  
Rating: R, NC-17  
  
Notes: My first YYH fic. Well, I shouldn't say that. it's my first one completed. The title is actually a phrase I started saying. oddly enough to things I dislike.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, maybe some OOCness.  
  
Pairings: Yusuke X Kurama!!!  
  
That's the Way I Like It  
  
Kurama sighed as he stared at the book in front of him. He hadn't actually been reading the problems in it for the last thirty minutes, as it may have looked like. Math simply didn't grip his attention, especially not today. He looked at his notebook paper. It was clean. It should have been full of completed problems, but he hadn't had any motivation to really do it.  
  
"Shuichi, you have a phone call," Shiori's voice called through the closed door.  
  
"Right away, mother," he replied, dutifully setting down the book and getting up from his bed. He was glad for the interruption. Anything to get him away from math.  
  
Kurama jogged down the stairs and picked up the phone that was resting on the countertop.  
  
"Moshi Moshi."  
  
"Kurama, it's Yusuke. Look, I'm failing math and my mom says if I don't pass, she's making me get a job. So, could you tutor me?"  
  
Kurama rolled his eyes. It was typical of Yusuke. To think he got a break from math so he could be asked to go help someone with math. If it had been anyone else, he would probably have hung up that instant. Even still, he was thinking about it.  
  
"What class?"  
  
"Algebra."  
  
"Well, I was just studying that," Kurama said.  
  
"And Geometry."  
  
Again the youko rolled his eyes, but he smiled just the same.  
  
"I'll be right over, Yusuke."  
  
"All right, thanks Kurama!" the boy on the other end said as he hung up with a happy click. He wasn't previously aware that a click could be happy.  
  
Kurama went back upstairs after hanging up himself, to gather his books. He caught his mother in the hallway on his way out and told her where he was going so she wouldn't worry. Shiori was always happy when he said he was going to hang out with friends. He doubted she'd be quite as happy if she knew that most of the time it was to go demon hunting.  
  
He smiled ruefully at that thought as he quietly shut the front door and began to jog to the spirit detective's house.  
  
About twenty minutes later he was invited into the apartment.  
  
"My mom's out right now, so we've got the place to ourselves. Did you walk over here?" Yusuke asked, looking at the clock on the wall.  
  
"Actually, I jogged."  
  
"So what took you so long? I can jog to your house in ten minutes."  
  
"I was delayed."  
  
"Oh, how so?"  
  
"I ran into Kuwabara."  
  
"'Nuff said," Yusuke replied, grinning. "C'mon, my books are in my room."  
  
The youko hoisted the bag his books were in and followed as the spirit detective led the way. As long as he had a hind view, the redhead let his eyes travel down the length of the other's body, and back up to appreciate the build. The kitsune had always thought that the spirit detective was good looking.  
  
'Very nice to look at.'  
  
If the spirit detective was ever up for a romp in the hay, he would welcome it, if not, he wouldn't be broken up over it. He might be a little disappointed, but it wouldn't upset him.  
  
Yusuke plopped down on his bed, books in hand, motioning for the youko to sit next to him. Kurama complied, setting his bag next to his feet.  
  
"What exactly do you need help with?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
Kurama frowned. It looked like it was going to be a long study session for both of them. He reached over and grabbed a book from Yusuke, prying open the stiff cover, blinking when realization set in.  
  
"Yusuke?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You've never opened these books, have you?"  
  
"Uh, I was getting around to it."  
  
"Yusuke, it's almost the end of the school year."  
  
"Look, I've been busy! It's a little hard to keep up with schoolwork when you have to fight demons all the time! Do you expect me to get straight A's?" the spirit detective argued, attempting to justify himself.  
  
"I fight demons with you, and I manage to keep up," Kurama pointed out.  
  
"Are you here to give me a hard time or help me?"  
  
The youko shrugged then opened the book, leafing through the pages doubting there was any hope for Yusuke this late in the game.  
  
"Do you know what chapter your class is on, at least?"  
  
"Well," Yusuke began, digging in his pocket for something, and producing a crumpled ball of paper, "the teacher gave me this list of assignments and said if I hand them all in, he'll let me pass."  
  
Kurama took the ball from the spirit detective's hands, gently gliding his elegant fingers over the warm skin purposely. He didn't need to look to know that Yusuke had halted and froze up. He smiled to himself, his expression hidden by his hair as he bent his head over the crumpled paper he was trying to flatten out.  
  
He paused.  
  
"Yusuke, this paper is completely filled, there's even some on the back."  
  
"I guess I got a little behind."  
  
"A little behind is an assignment or two, not the entire course's work," Kurama explained, looking the human flatly in the eyes.  
  
"Well I guess we'd better get started, then. Besides, I handed in two assignments!"  
  
"Just so you know, there are things I'd rather be doing."  
  
"That's fine, just as long as I get some help."  
  
Kurama rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long day.  
  
***  
  
Three hours later saw them through two assignments. Yusuke and homework were not a pleasant mix. Kurama stood up and stretched, then looked down at the human who was chewing on the end of a pencil and staring at one of the pages in his Algebra book, not understanding a single sentence of it, mathematical or not.  
  
"Do you mind if I call my mother to let her know I'll be here awhile longer."  
  
"Knock yourself out. Hey, how long were you planning on staying anyway?" Yusuke asked, looking up at the demon thief.  
  
"I figured when you start throwing your books at me, that'd be a good time to leave."  
  
"Well, my mom won't be home until tomorrow sometime, I'm guessing. What time is it, anyway?"  
  
"Seven thirty two."  
  
The spirit detective gave a low whistle.  
  
"You wouldn't want to spend the night, would you?"  
  
The youko smirked to himself as certain thoughts ran through his head that didn't involve doing any math homework, unless it was counting the number of."  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
"That would be fine, Yusuke," Kurama replied, his voice an octave lower as he left the room.  
  
Yusuke watched him go, a shiver running down his spine. Kurama had sounded very .seductive. Of course, it was in the youko's nature to be alluring. Sighing, he turned back to his book, not bothering to look up when the kitsune had stopped in his doorway.  
  
After a moment, he began to wonder why Kurama was simply standing there, leaning against the doorframe. He looked up and was about to ask when Kurama spoke.  
  
"My mother said it would be fine if I'd stayed the night," the youko said huskily, pushing away from the wall and slowly walking enticingly towards the spirit detective, who swallowed nervously.  
  
"Kurama. what's going on." he was silenced with a finger to his lips as green eyes stared intently, hungrily into his.  
  
"We're doing math, Yusuke," he said, as his finger left the human's lips to trail along the high cheekbone, his thumb coming up to rest on Yusuke's chin. The spirit detective froze, eyes wide as the thumb moved higher and then pulled down slightly on his bottom lip.  
  
"Kurama, what are you." this time the youko shoved him backwards onto his bed. Kurama smirked, eyes bright and dangerous as he kneeled, a leg on either side of the startled spirit detective. A quick movement shoved everything math related onto the floor.  
  
Then, he planted a hand near each of the human's ears, who was still looking at him very wide-eyed.  
  
"Today's lesson is on counting," Kurama smirked.  
  
"Counting?" Yusuke repeated, his voice at an oddly higher than usual pitch.  
  
"Yes, Yusuke. We're going to count how many times I can make you scream," the youko smiled alluringly as he pressed his lips to the human's, issuing a grunt of surprise from the spirit detective.  
  
Raising a hand to Yusuke's chin, he gently pulled down on the dark haired boy's jaw, slipping his tongue inside the moist space, gliding along the roof, teeth, and finally tangling with the other tongue.  
  
He pulled away, a mock frown of disappointment on his face.  
  
"You're being shy."  
  
"Kur. Kurama, what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Yusuke yelled, breathlessly.  
  
"Seducing you," came the matter-of-fact reply.  
  
"Se. se. seducing me?" he asked weakly.  
  
"Yes, Yusuke. I am seducing you."  
  
As if to demonstrate, Kurama dipped his head again and took advantage of the 'oh' of shock Yusuke's mouth had become. Slowly, he began to let his hands wander along the boy's suddenly rigid body.  
  
When they dipped below the beltline, the youko could feel Yusuke's breath hitch. Gently, he began massaging the area, then he rubbed a little harder, bringing a certain part of the human's anatomy to life.  
  
Below his chest, Yusuke's rose and fell heavily. Kurama's mouth left the spirit detective's, noting with a certain amount of satisfaction the small whimper that accompanied the action. The youko's lips let a moist trail down Yusuke's neck, leaving a burning need in their wake.  
  
"Kurama." Yusuke moaned as a particular stroke made him arch his back, eyes sliding shut. The youko repeated the gesture to be rewarded with a wordless moan and another arch.  
  
With a quick fluttering of fingers, Yusuke's jeans were undone and Kurama began slipping them off using a well timed stroke that made the hips under his hand thrust upwards and he could remove the offending article. The sight of the human in his boxers and t-shirt was enticing, but frustrating.  
  
Kurama let his hands leave their current exploits to journey upwards and under the shirt, giving Yusuke time to catch his breath. Slowly, he lifted the fabric, his mouth gliding along the freshly exposed skin as he did so, delighting in the shivers against his lips.  
  
When he reached the chest, Yusuke had obediently lifted his arms above his head, and Kurama followed, running his hands gracefully along the arms, trailing one with kisses until he reached the palm, where he took two digits into his mouth and suckled, wrapping his warm tongue around and between them before letting go and venturing back down to gently press against Yusuke's mouth.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" he whispered huskily.  
  
"Kurama, I'm going to make you pay for this."  
  
"I'm looking forward to it," the youko replied devilishly, kissing under Yusuke's chin and along his exposed throat.  
  
He let out a shocked yelp when he was suddenly thrown off the boy and onto his back. Before he knew it, an angry looking Yusuke was glaring down at him. The youko's eyes widened with a slight amount of fear and astonishment.  
  
"You shouldn't tease," Yusuke growled, before his face split into a grin and he dove down to begin his own assault. Kurama was so caught up in the sudden sensations he felt that he didn't realize when his clothes suddenly went missing.  
  
He spotted his pants talking up a pair of Yusuke's socks on the floor across the room when his world was suddenly centered on the heated mouth that had engulfed him, whole.  
  
"Yusuke!" he cried.  
  
The tongue on his hardened length swirled around in a complicated pattern creating a fevered dance with Yusuke's dives, effectively erasing all coherent thought from the youko's head. Kurama hadn't known just how talented the spirit detective was, as he fluidly began to thrust his hips with Yusuke's rhythm, moving against the sheets.  
  
The pressure began to build for the youko at each repetition until he was hovering at the edge, suddenly realizing he had been gripping the sheets for quite some time, judging by how cramped his hands were feeling.  
  
"Yu." he began, breath catching as he felt his body stiffen to a rigid state and his vision swam, simultaneously exploding inside the other boy's mouth.  
  
"Yusuke!!!!!"  
  
He melded into the bed as he caught his breath, balefully eyeing the smug look the spirit detective was sporting.  
  
He'd be sure to replace that arrogance with something more humble, just as soon as he caught his breath.  
  
* * *  
  
THE END??  
  
* * *  
  
Well? What do you think? Should I leave it as is, or should I add Kurama's 'revenge'? R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

By: Letta  
  
Disclaimer: See the first part, it has all that lovely crap about what I don't own.  
  
Rating: R, NC-17  
  
Notes: In the first part, I said this was my first completed YYH fic, and then everyone, well, almost everyone, told me to write this. So, now it should be my first completed YYH fic. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, even if you told me never to write again! ^_^ Sorry it took so long- I like to pretend I've been busy, and that my computer can upload a file. *sigh*  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, maybe some OOCness.  
  
Pairings: Yusuke X Kurama!!!  
  
That's the Way I Like It  
  
(Kurama's Revenge ^_^ )  
  
Kurama watched as Yusuke lay back against the bed, a smirk of arrogance firmly in place. This would not do at all. The spirit detective brought a hand to his mouth as he yawned, eyes sliding shut momentarily. The youko took the opportunity to attack.  
  
Before the human could react, Kurama had pounced on him, effectively pinning his shoulders down. Brown eyes snapped open in mid yawn to blink into leaf green ones that were currently sparkling with mischief.  
  
"Ready for more?"  
  
"Just a little payback, Yusuke."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes," Kurama responded, dipping into the spirit detective's neck, pressing his lips gently against the tender flesh. He grinned as Yusuke pressed into his touch. The youko slid his hands sensually down from his prey's shoulders to the waist, stopping just short of the boxer line and began to massage to area.  
  
Kurama moved his head lower to trail down the human's chest to the stomach. Languidly, he dipped his tongue into the navel, feeling the shudder it caused, delighting in the response he provoked.  
  
The kitsune then ventured to the edge of the fabric concealing the spirit detective, tugging at the edge with his teeth pulling it away to let it snap back again.  
  
"Ow!" Yusuke yelped, glaring down at the smirking redhead.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," Kurama laughed, sliding his hands along the outsides of Yusuke's thighs as he sat back, taking the cloth along with him, then removing it entirely.  
  
He let his fingers find the back of the human's knees, pressing lightly against the soft area before lifting one knee to lightly nip along the back of. The kitsune deftly licked the sensitive skin before moving farther along with his mouth. He tracked along the appendage, coming to the inside of the spirit detective's thigh, eliciting a moan of pleasure from the human.  
  
Suddenly, he retracted his assault and crawled back up to Yusuke's face, noting with some amusement the disappointment he found there. Kurama brushed his elegant fingers along the spirit detective's jaw line before pressing against the lips.  
  
"Suck, Yusuke."  
  
"Kurama?" The kitsune looked into the wide eyes, seeing surprise and perhaps and little apprehension, but no trace of fear.  
  
"Relax, Yusuke, I aim to please," he said as he gracefully slipped the digits inside the warm mouth, smiling when they were greeted by an eager suckling.  
  
"My, aren't we willing," Kurama said, grinning down into the face that was smirking around his fingers. Slowly, he removed them, and bent down to press against the pliant lips, guiding his tongue in to wrestle playfully with the other's while he reached down to the spirit detective's entrance.  
  
Gently, he pressed one finger in, to be followed by a sharp hiss of pain from his partner. The he sent in a second, probing, stretching, wriggling against each other. A third was added as Kurama leaned back into position.  
  
"Are you ready, Yusuke?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," came the strained reply.  
  
The kitsune lightly pushed himself in, squeezing his eyes shut as heat enveloped him. The spirit detective was almost tight enough to be painful.  
  
Both halted movement, save for the heavy rise and falls of their chests. Then, slowly, Kurama began to move, hearing a hitch in the human's breath as he thrust aiming for that prized spot deep inside and being rewarded with a scream of his name. Gradually, Yusuke started to rock with him, moving to each other's rhythm.  
  
Kurama bent his head, spreading his hands on the human's bare chest before sliding up to grip his shoulders and staring into Yusuke's darkened eyes. The spirit detective raised his arms to wrap around the youko's shoulders, clutching the kitsune to him tightly.  
  
Yusuke kissed the redhead's forehead, watching as green eyes hid beneath their lids, then pressed his lips against the closed orbs, feeling the lashes flutter slightly against his mouth. The spirit detective moaned lowly as he moved with the youko, adorning the beautiful face with his lips caress everywhere he could.  
  
Another moan floated along the air as the pace quickened, both moving harmoniously as the pressure built within. Yusuke fisted his hands in silken strands as he joined his mouth with the kitsune's once again, every movement fluid.  
  
Kurama dug his fingers into the shoulders they still held as he glided fervently, seeing colors spark behind his closed lids as he neared the pinnacle.  
  
Yusuke tightened his hold on the red tresses until he knuckles whitened.  
  
Twin cries filled the air as the two completed and slumped against each other.  
  
For a few minutes, the only sounds were the attempts to regain lost breath.  
  
Yusuke brought his hands to cup the youko's jaw, still entwined in crimson fibers, as the kitsune lifted his sated eyes to meet rich brown.  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
"Yes, Yusuke?"  
  
"Yusuke!"  
  
Both spirit detective and youko froze. Then slowly, Yusuke looked over Kurama's shoulder to see his mother blinking speechlessly at the two.  
  
"Mom?" he asked weakly.  
  
Atsuko collapsed to the floor and both boys sprung up to run over to her. Yusuke carefully examined her then breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"She's drunk. She won't remember a thing."  
  
Kurama laughed.  
  
"It's not funny!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Forgive me if I disagree."  
  
"What if it had been your mom?"  
  
Immediately, the kitsune sobered. The spirit detective stood and began to gather his discarded clothes and dress himself.  
  
Kurama followed suit, chuckling every now and then, despite the glares he received as a result. When both were fully clothed, they carried Atsuko to her bed and returned to Yusuke's room.  
  
"Now, let's get back to that math homework."  
  
"As you wish, Yusuke," Kurama said, sitting on the disheveled bed and grabbing a book. The spirit detective sat next to him, and peered into the opened pages.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Yusuke woke up to his alarm clock, blearily rubbing his eyes as something moved beneath him.  
  
Suddenly the beeping noise was gone.  
  
"Time to get up, Yusuke," Kurama said softly. Groaning, the spirit detective nuzzled his face into the warm neck beneath him. A soft moan awarded the action.  
  
"C'mon, we have to get to school."  
  
"I'd rather stay here."  
  
"You have to turn in your assignments."  
  
"Did we finish?" Yusuke asked, his voice muffled by the kitsune's throat.  
  
"Almost."  
  
"How much is almost?"  
  
"We're six assignments away."  
  
"Six?!" Yusuke asked, bolting upright.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I can't finish six! They're due second hour, I can't hand them in any later!"  
  
"Well I hope you enjoy your new job," the youko grinned, eyes sparkling up at the spirit detective.  
  
"Kurama, that's not funny!"  
  
"I wouldn't worry, Yusuke. I'm sure you'll be fired the first week."  
  
"Hey yeah. Wait, what's that supposed to mean?!"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Yusuke walked home from the school building, cutting across a park and nearly walking into Kurama.  
  
"Did you finish the assignments, Yusuke?"  
  
"Actually, Keiko saved all her papers from the class and let me borrow them. It turns out, I wouldn't have needed you help," Yusuke grinned.  
  
"I spent all my time helping you with your math when I didn't have to?!" Kurama asked, annoyance edging his voice. It was lost as Yusuke wrapped his arms around the kitsune's waist, who immediately moved into the embrace, pressing against the spirit detective's chest.  
  
"You didn't spend all your time on math, as I recall. Besides, now that we have some free time. Botan!"  
  
The ferry girl walked up with a serious expression on her face, which was currently buried in a file, stopping in front of the spirit detective and the youko.  
  
"I'm afraid I have another assignment for you," she began, and then looked up. A deep blush began to color her cheeks at the sight of the two entwined.  
  
"Do you two want to be left alone?" she asked, weakly.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
THE END- I think.  
  
How's that for ya? I have to admit, I'm a sucker for the odder pairings, as can be seen by 75% of my fics.  
  
Maybe someday I'll write another one.... 


End file.
